


First Kiss

by exapno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, aggghh, dancersuga, my childs, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exapno/pseuds/exapno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga x Daichi thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was doing I started off strong but aggh

It wasn't even nearly as bad as a schoolboy crush which you don't want anyone to find out.

It was so, so much fucking worse.

It was like a fire which was burning me from the inside, slowly scratching and knocking, telling me to just yell my feelings. But what would he do?

Laugh it off, hit my shoulder and just take it as a joke?

Just walk away, smile drop from his face as if I had told him that one of his best friends had died?

Or would he cry?

He had pulled at my hand, running his fingers through his hair as nervousness appears in the form of sweat. I smiled. "It's okay Suga." I say. "You'll be great." And I knew he would be. Because I had seen him dance beforehand.

He danced on my 17th birthday, at a pub near my place. I had heard several female screams disappearing from the party I had thrown at my house, yelling about a "hottie stripper."

I had no idea what the fuck they were going on about, so I followed them. And there he was. The way he was dancing wasn't sexual or romantic, but it was beautiful. It emitted power and longing, making the room drop their jaws in awe.

I didn't even try to talk to him after. I had gotten drunk, accidentally appearing before him with no idea what was going on. I went to fall, to land pathetically on the floor in front of him, but I was instead under his arms, with my hand around his shoulder.

I had muttered something along the lines of 'your pretty' before he asked me directions to my house.

I smiled at him as he walked onto the stage, the small waves of fabric falling off his body. And then he moved. And it was like light, slowly and gracefully, moving with the music that echoed through the large hall. Nobody spoke, whispered even. And then he jumped, and it was as if he was flying. And when he landed, there was no sound. Like a bird, like an angel, like a golden shadow.

And when he stopped, with sweat dripping down his face and echoes of clapping throwing itself around the hall was slowly dying down, he walked off, a smile on his face. "You didn't miss a beat." I said.

"I never do."

He got pulled out on the stage again, with 75 other contestants competing for the top position.

"Third!" The announcer yelled, his voice the only sound to be heard. "Saya Keito!" The crows cheered, but I crossed my fingers and wished with all my might.

"Second!" He said, the hall quiet again. "Lila Freida!" I pleaded.

"First!" My eyes snapped open and the whole hall took a breath, and i felt like I had stopped breathing when he said the name. "Sugawara Koushi!" I jumped up and down, pumping my fists into the air as if I had won the spot. He got presented a flower crown and a large, golden trophy. 

I ran forward, onto the stage, not even caring about the people watching. 

I hugged him, squeezing him, and whispered 'congratulations' into his ear. 

The crowd was already screaming, and Suga was crying, as he kissed me. 

I didn't think the crowd could get any louder. And that was the best first kiss I have ever experienced in my entire life. 


End file.
